


I-I’m serious

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, It’s really just implied Unigear but, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: If the other two sisters were asleep, then nobody would see Noire secretly do what she was about to do, right? Or so she thought.Day 11: Forehead Kiss





	I-I’m serious

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S STILL THE 11TH UNTIL I SAY SO. IT’S STILL THE 11TH UNTIL I SLEEP. WHO CARES IF THE CLOCK SAYS IT’S 03:22...
> 
> Sorry I’m late. I was playing Victory II for the last 8 hours straight aha... I could’ve spent this time playing (yeah why did I choose Noire’s route lol) but I decided to write instead. 
> 
> I really can’t write at 3am so this definitely is not my best but still enjoy it if you can.

“Hey hey, do you guys wanna come over to Planeptune and bang ou- I mean play some games? We’ve got cookies so-”

That voice was distinctively Neptune’s. Noire didn’t even think twice before replying. She seemed to be free of work too, and she knew how much Uni wanted to see Nepgear. “I suppose I’m able to. I-It’s not like I want to. Its just that... Uni wants to see Nepgear, so I thought I might as well tag along if we’re going to play some games...” Her voice trailed off in the end but it was over the phone, so nobody really took notice or cared. To be honest, it was Noire, so nobody really cared.

“What about Vert and Blanc? Gonna bring your sisters?”

The calmer yet easily angered goddess of the four spoke up. “I’m done with my work and I just finished my book. I can bring Ram and Rom over... Before they mess up the Basilicom anymore...”

For Vert... All that really could be heard were battle cries and the sound of a mouse and keyboard clicking away. The three waited for Vert to reply, which took a couple of minutes. They were all the closest set of CPUs, so they knew each and every one of their antics and personalities well, even if that meant trying to put up with the annoying one, the one who could never be honest with her own feelings, the one who when angered, has an extremely foul mouth or the one who is too ‘busy’ for anything, really, as the net game world was probably the most important thing to her. “Ah, that’s some ultra rare loot... Right, so what were we talking about?”

“... Are you coming over to Planeptune?”

“I can’t have you all leaving me out of your fun and games, can I? Say, Nepgear’s there right? I want to-”

“N-Nepgear’s mine!” A high pitched voice screamed. Everyone could tell it came from Noire’s device, after all, it seemed like Uni happened to hear the conversation, somehow.

“Ahaha... My sister sure is popular isn’t she? Well I’ll see y’all in a bit!” The CPU of Planeptune said, before hanging up on the others, ending the call in general.

“Hey Nepgear! Wanna play Neptune unleashed before the others turn up?” She said, waving the game cartridge at her little sister, who happened to be immersed in tinkering with a piece of machinery from their last battle with an ancient war robot. “Guess not... Haaaah, do I seriously have to wait alone?”

***

“Neptune...? Are we the first ones here?” The black haired sisters entered the Basilicom to find Neptune asleep on the ground, hugging her game cartridge in her arms while muttering random words that seemed to have absolutely no connection. Noire didn’t really take notice, until she kind of had to. “...Noire... Love... Nep... Hah...Joke...” Noire’s face instantly flared up and she looked to the side at her sister, giving her the signal that it was okay to do whatever she wanted to do, resulting in her immediately running off to Nepgear. What would Neptune be dreaming about...? She sat down beside the sleeping girl and gently stroked her hair like she did with Uni when the younger sister couldn’t sleep at night. “Her hair’s so soft...” Noire mumbled, continuing to stroke the other girl’s hair without paying any attention to anything else.

The girl’s eyes fluttered open and sat up, shocking Noire but didn’t even care about what the black haired was doing prior. “Noire? You’re already here! You should’ve said something! Did you bring any good games with you? Man, I’ve wanted to try out that Underwatch thing... You brought it right?”

“O-Of course! Who do you think I am? Although Vert has a version of it on-”

“Oh man let’s play, let’s play! Those guys are taking ages so let’s do it, Noire! We’ll all end up playing Cyberdimension Four Goddesses II for hours on end after Vert turns up so let’s have this time to ourselves!” Neptune tugged at Noire’s arm with a pleading look on her face.

Noire could never say no to Neptune. She was her first friend after all... “I g-guess we can. Or what else would we do?” The purple haired goddess immediately plugged in the console and inserted the disk energetically while the other just watched her, a smile on her face.

“Why are you smiling like that, Noire? It’s kinda creepy...”

“I-I’m not s-smiling! Let’s just get playing already...”

***

The other two arrived after the CPUs of Lastation and Planeptune finished three capture the flag matches. Apparently getting the kids’ things together took a while as well as Vert’s final guild raid of the week. The twins went off into the main hall of the Basilicom where Nepgear and Uni were having a surprisingly romantic conversation, third and fourth wheeling the entire event, causing Histoire a whole load of trouble as well as calls from Mina apologising for the two children.

The four, as Neptune anticipated, played Four Goddesses II for hours on end. They were all used to pulling all nighters, from gaming or work, though Vert’s abilities to pull all nighters were unrivalled. Blanc didn’t like all nighters anyway but if her sisters were having fun trashing a Basilicom that wasn’t Lowee’s, then she was fine too. They really thought that they would have gone on for longer, if it wasn’t for Vert and Blanc’s phones to both go off at the same time.

“Ah, I forgot today was the day Falcom was releasing a new book to her series! I got to go... I’m taking the kids with me. It was fun. Thanks for the hospitality Neptune.”

“There’s a surprise raid happening in ten minutes? Now of all days... Farewell the two of you but I’m really busy!”

The other two immediately left, to chase after whatever their heart desired. Once again, it was Neptune and Noire playing against each other. The two sisters had also decided to return back into the Neps’ room as there was more of a relaxing atmosphere in there and also play games on handhold consoles.

It was getting rather late and the two sisters had already fallen asleep, leaning on the other girl. They really were cute, Noire thought. Noire and Neptune had switched to playing on the Neptune console, causing Noire to lose every time she fought against Neptune PvP. Getting frustrated, Noire shouted for the twentieth time: “I’ll beat you in the next game! Just wa-”

The determined girl looked to the smaller girl beside her, to find her asleep. She instantly shut up and looked at the goddess of Planeptune. “S-She’s cute when she’s asleep...” Noire thought and without thinking, leaned in and gently pecked her on the forehead. “E-Everyone’s asleep so nobody saw that r-right...?” Noire prepared herself to sleep beside Neptune but as she laid down, she heard a noise. A noise you’d hear when someone tries to stifle their laughter. She turned to face Neptune to see her almost exploding from keeping her laughter in. “N-Neptune!? You were awake the entire time?!”

Neptune couldn’t take it anymore and there really was no point. She had been outed after all. She clutched her stomach as she released all of the laughter she needed to. “AHAHA! Oh my god Noire, I knew that you loved me but I didn’t know that you’d actually go ahead and kiss me while I’m ‘asleep’. Maybe I should take you on as my wife. Then I wouldn’t need to complete all this work! That would be amazing! Noire, can you please marr-”

Surprising Neptune and even herself, Noire pushed her lips against Neptune’s, then quickly pulled away and turned her back to face the purple haired girl. “I-I’m serious here...”

Still pretty shocked, Neptune still tried to break the mood. She never was good without her jokes, which was pretty annoying. “Noire and true feelings isn’t something I’d ever associate with each other, other than the fact that true feelings probably isn’t in her vocabulary... Did you malfunction or something? Earth to Noire? Maybe this isn’t-”

“Neptune!”


End file.
